islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan
Ethan is a massive yellow German diesel shunter who works for the lemon families. He is the vehicle-swap of Grem. Bio Ethan is a shiny, massive, and invincible yellow and red German diesel shunter. After years of being dismissed for his design, even being called a "lemon," Ethan has brass buffers that has led him to the underworld of international espionage. As a henchman for his villainous boss, Professor B, Ethan and his partner-in-crime Justin are trying to sabotage Rails Around the Globe and the famous steamies competing in it. When Ethan and Justin mistake Hiro for a Cuban agent with important top-secret information, the ruthless lemons set out on a global chase to stop Hiro from foiling their evil scheme. He is at the oil rig in the beginning of the two-part episode or special. Later in Tokyo, he and Justin find the Cuban spy named Casey. And together, they damage him pretty badly. He takes the spy back to Professor B, and stands by watching as the spy explodes after putting Puffanol in him and using their weapon to kill him. Later, Ethan and Justin chases Hiro and Hubert Hitchhiker at the seaport. They are also seen present at the lemon meeting. Ethan and Justin are also the ones who use the weapon at during the races. During the last race, they tease Hiro for not being able to save Thomas as they fire the weapon at him. But fortunately, it doesn't work. He is trapped by one of the trap cars after he and Justin crash into each other at the end. He and Justin watched in horror as their weapon gets destroyed by Charlie. He and Justin were brought to Sodor, being forced by Charlie to work at Whiff's Waste Dump as their punishment. Persona Ethan is brilliant with stopping steam engines being really useful, but he can get into something bad. Basis Ethan is based upon a Diesel Shunter DB Class 332 Köf. Livery Ethan is painted yellow with red lining. His white and red warning stripes were added on the front and back ends. Weaponry and Gadgets *'Missile Launcher: '''In the seaport escape, Ethan reveals a missile launcher on his right side. He launches it at Hubert Hitchhiker but Hubert launchers a missile at that one and they cancel each other out, he uses it once in the film. *'Deployable Machine Gun': In an attempt to get Thomas and Hiro in London, he and Justin got out their weapons, but instead of a missile launcher like earlier in the film, it was a machine gun, on the opposite side of the missile launcher.﻿ In later seasons, Ethan had his weapons removed. Miscellaneous * Linden - colored blue and black * Linus - colored red and grey * Conrad - colored dark grey and yellow * Buford - colored black and yellow * Q. Javier - colored green and dark grey Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 Voice Actors * Shia LaBeouf (''Railway Trip only) Trivia * Ethan's cab is a modified version of Dart's cab. * His missle cannons is attached under two his side undercarriage pockets. * 61186 refers to Shia LaBeouf's birthday. * His disguise goes to Casey, where he enters the Japan engine works. Gallery 22254591.jpg|Ethan's Prototype Ethan's Prototype.jpg Category:Railway Engines Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Antagonists